German patent document DE-OS 35 09 095 discloses an oil-cooled reciprocating internal combustion engine that has cooling oil spaces, a lubrication system and an oil pump which have a series fluid flow relationship. In detail, the oil system of this reciprocating internal combustion engine is designed in a rather complicated and expensive way.